Me has gustado desde hace tiempo
by MagdalenaReybel
Summary: Todos pensaron que en algún momento tendrían que declararse y pasar más allá de una amistad… el amor era una enfermedad y la medicina era declararse. : Lily/lorcan Scorpius/Rose Albus/Annie longbottom Louis/Annie longbottom/Megara Zabini


_Sufro una enfermedad llamada amor_

Rose caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela siendo molestada por lorcan y Lysander, los cuales al no ver a lily por los pasillos no tenían a quien molestar.

Parecían un par de críos a pesar de tener 15 años.

Rose suspiro y con un movimiento de su varita los dejo elevándose en el techo, gritando desesperados.

Se escucho una risa detrás de la pelirroja.

Rose se ruborizo.

Conocía perfectamente al dueño de esa risa.

Se giro y dejo de mirar a los gemelos scamander, para poder ver a scorpius Malfoy el cual llevaba su uniforme de quidditch, su hermosa sonrisa era amplia y segura, sus ojos grises eran penetrantes que te hacían creer que el podía ver hasta el fondo de tu alma, su cabello su cabello rubio platinado era simplemente Perfecto, todo Él era perfecto.

-Llevas el cabello despeinado el día de hoy- comento scorpius tocando el cabello de la pelirroja para acariciarlo, con la escusa de peinarlo.

La gryffindor Soltó su varita sin querer y los gemelos cayeron de lleno al piso, diciendo groserías pero fueron completamente ignorados por scorpius y rose.

-no se nota mucho ¿verdad?- pregunto rose refiriéndose a su cabello, el slytherin negó con la cabeza.

-Se ve bonito de todos modos- comento ligeramente sonrojado, antes de que Rose fuera a decir algo, llego su primo albus el cual tomo a scorpius del brazo.

- Vamos romeo que tenemos que practicar-dijo Potter arrastrando a scorpius lejos de Rose.

El amor es una enfermedad

En otra parte del castillo se encontraba Megara Zabini con su piel ligeramente tostada y ojos color chocolate que miraba a Louis weasley estudiar para el examen de historia de la magia.

Una parte de ella piensa que le gusta y que podrían ser algo más que amigos pero su otra parte dice que el chico podría romper su corazón.

El cabello rubio de Louis era muy lindo, lo llevaba hasta los hombros y sus ojos claros hipnotizaban a Megara en un par de segundos.

No podía dejar de pensar en el.

Su sonrisa sincera.

Sus ojos hipnotizantes.

Su tierna forma de hablar.

El amor de verdad era una enfermedad

-Ten albus, te traje un poco de pastel que había en la cocina- le dijo Annie longbottom a Albus.

La chica tenia unos hermosos ojos cafés y su cabello castaño claro, no era muy delgada pero tenia una muy bonita figura y su simpatía siempre hacia sonreír a Albus.

El slytherin bajo de su escoba para ir a ver a su "mejor amiga", su Hufflepuff, no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, era más posesivo que Lorcan con lily y Scorpius con rose.

Ambos se sonrieron,

Albus comió un trozo de pastel y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a la chica se subió a su escoba pàra seguir con el entrenamiento.

La chica se toco la mejilla sonriendo y luego se fue sonrojada.

El amor es una enfermedad

-Lorcan… joder déjame estudiar- exclamo Lily "molesta" ya que lorcan a cada segundo murmuraba cosas a su oído.

La verdad es que a la pelirroja no le molestaba, pero le ponía nerviosa estar tan cerca de Lorcan.

El rubio la miro frunciendo el Ceño.

-¿y con esa boquita comes?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos- ere una mala persona estas diciendo groserías.

Ella sabia que el gryffindor se estaba burlando.

Solo rodo los ojos y sonrio por lo bajo.

-Déjame estudiar, Louis no quiere que le copie…-

-Pero lindura… puedes copiarme a mi en el examen, después de todo- la miro de frente, dejando solo unos milímetros de distancia- una bella pelirroja como tu no merece ser reprobada.

La chica desvió la mirada ruborizada, y escucho gritar a lorcan a unos chicos de 4 año.

-Hey que están mirando, no la vean escucharon-

Lily luna Potter solo de digno a sonreír mientras "estudiaba".

El amor es una enfermedad

Louis le devolvió el libro a Annie, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿sabes Louis?, si te cortaras el cabello solo un poco, los chicos de slytherin dejarían de decirte Dominique- comento la chica honestamente.

A Louis, los slytherin siempre lo molestaban porque su apariencia era como el de una mujer, su cabello suave, sus ojos bellos, su piel blanca.

El asintió avergonzado.

-Te veré luego ¿si?-dijo la chica y luego de darle un cálido abrazo se fue dejando a Louis con un montón de palabras en la boca.

El amor es una enfermedad

Todos pensaron que en algún momento tendrían que declararse y pasar más allá de una amistad… el amor era una enfermedad y la medicina era declararse.

_hola hola soy yo magdalena bueno estaba escuchando musica cuando encontre la saga me has gustado desde hace tiempo y como me encanta leer y escribir sobre la 3º generacion pense en adecuarla a las parejas _

_Lily x lorcan _

_Scorpius X Rose_

_ Albus X Annie longbottom _

_Louis x Annie longbottom x Megara Zabini _

_espero que les guste este capitulo el cual es como una introduccion, tratare de todas las semanas subir un capitulo, no sera un fic largo, era uno muy cortito._

_espero que dejen review y si hay alguna cancion que les gustaria que adecuara a alguna pareja dejenme un review con lo que piensan._

_XoXo Magdalena Reybel_


End file.
